Letters to the ninja
by eL3menTa1
Summary: Ninja Q&A! You can ask us anything and we will answer as best as we can. Enjoy!
1. message

**Hey guys! ninja of color here! This fanfiction will be used as a Q&amp;A. Comment a question for the ninja, and I will deliver it to my brothers. I'll make sure that they give you an accurate answer. **

**Oh, and don't forget to check out my other fanfiction, "Dark Truths"**

**Have fun!**

**Sincerely, The ninja of color**


	2. sportsgallol

sportsgallol:

Dear cole,

why do you like cake so much? how did you become obsessed with it? And what would happen if somebody especially Kai would steal your cake?

**Hi sportsgallol! Okay, first things first, I believe it all started when my dad took me to a wedding and gave me the first taste of cake when I was a baby. I fell in love with it instantly.**

**Now, as for the second question, I'd be mad. In a couple of fanfictions that I've read, people have decided to make me look like a monster if someone takes cake from me. I love cake and all, but let's face it! Kai may be annoying, but he's my brother, and I wouldn't hurt him or anybody for that matter, over a piece of cake.**

**Nice question though, Cole**


	3. sunnyonminecraft

sunnyonminecraft:

This one's for Lloyd. Do you ever fear that your dad will turn evil again? P.S, if it's too personal, you don't have to answer it.

**Dear sunnyonmincraft, **

**Yes, I do sometimes fear that something, or someone will cause him to be evil again, but that fear eventually goes away. Usually when I'm spending time with him, and realize that he is still my dad no matter what.**

**from Lloyd**


	4. Random reviewer

Random reviewer:

Dear Kai, which ninja do you find most annoying? And why are you so OCC in reBooted?

**JAY! Sorry to Jay fangirls and all, but sometimes, I just can't get him to shut up! It's not only his talking that annoys me, but it's like he tries to annoy me on purpose! Like a couple of weeks ago, I was playing my game, fist to face 2. Then he comes up to me, and asks to try. Of course he beat my high score, then he started mocking me...I'm sorry, but the most annoying ninja to me is 100% Jay.**

**From, Kai**


	5. Randomfangirl2

Randomfangirl2:

Dear Cole from episode blackout when do you start liking Nya now (btw when I first watch Ninjago back in 2011 I ship you and her)

**If you mean *why* do I like Nya, then here is your answer-**

**She's beautiful, she's bold, she's smart, she's strong. I know that Jay feels the same, but those feelings have been bubbling for a while now, so...I may have to just win her over somehow. **

**Jay: I CAN HEAR YOU!**

**Cole: Oh, no...**

**Jay: *beats up Cole***

**Well, while they are doing that, keep asking questions! I'm sure my brothers enjoy answering them!**

**Cole: *groans* HELP ME!**


	6. DeliciouslyDangerous1

DeliciouslyDangerous1:

Dear Zane, what did you think of Nya when you first met her?

**Well, after observing both Kai and his sister closely, I couldn't really find as many things that are alike in them. The first time I met her, she wasn't really as impatient as her brother is. I could honestly say that I saw a lot of potential in her. Of course I was correct when she became the "mysterious Samurai" a while later. **

**Sincerely, Zane **


	7. LucyBrick123

LucyBrick123:

Dear Zane

would you like to consider Pixal as your girlfriend?

**Greetings, LucyBrick123!**

**I suppose you could say it like that. I feel a strong connection between Pixal and me.**

**~Zane**


	8. Astrid16

Astrid16:

I have one for Zane. Have you ever thought that maybe Nya would like to be "more than friends?"

**I...I haven't the slightest clue of what you're talking about... **

**~Zane**


	9. wafflestheninja

wafflestheninja:

dear Zane,

What are your thoughts on Pixal, and how much do you like her? (I ship you with her)

**Before I say anything, I must say that I admire your pen name XD**

**I feel good around her. Like we were made for eachother. As Jay explained to me, it is a familiar feeling called love.**

**~Zane**


	10. sunnyonminecraft 2

sunnyonminecraft:

Dear Cole and Jay

We get it. You both want Nya. But can you PLEASE stop fighting over her?! You're both acting like immature kids, and if you keep it up, you're both gonna lose her.

From, sunnyonminecraft.

P.S yes I'm gonna bring some really serious questions.

**Cole &amp; Jay: *stares at each other***


	11. shadow ninja

shadow ninja:

To Lloyd what do you think about Pythor's new look? I think he looks like a wannabe voldemort!

**Haha! You're right! XD ~Lloyd**


	12. sportsgallol 2

sportsgallol:

Dear Zane,

you sir are the awesomest ninjroid ever! Your pet falcon is a part of the team, shouldn't you think that he deserves a name? I mean so far in the series of ninjago, you never gave the falcon a name.

**Thank you for the comments! And you are correct. I should indeed give my falcon friend a name. What would you suggest?**

**From, Zane. **


	13. Amlan shipper

AmIan shipper:

Dear Jay, what serpentine would you be if the venom during the first Fangblade hunt (OBTS) worked?

***shivers* I would guess I'd turn into a Fangpyre...although I'd rather not talk about that any further...**

**~Jay **


	14. sportsgallol 3

sportsgallol:

Dear Zane,  
How about you name your falcon Harmony? If that's ok with you.

**Harmony...It sounds perfect! Thank you for the suggestion.**

**~Zane**


	15. Randomfangirl2 two

Randomfangirl2:

Dear jay from the episode the surge you could've done the ultimate prank by flushing the toilet to make the water shower boiling hot when Kai's in it sincerely, randomfangirl2 P.S. He still sings awful on off key

**Hmmm...Ha! Thanks for the idea. I'll make sure to keep that in mind ;D ~Jay P.S. I know right?**


	16. wafflestheninja 2

wafflestheninja:

thanks XD. thats good X3

dear lloyd

do you and your parents spend any time together?

**Of course we do, when I'm not kicking evil's butt. Sometimes my mom and I would go out for ice cream, or me and my dad would chill out and watch a movie. ~Lloyd**


	17. sunnyonminecraft 3

Guest:

Dear Nya,  
Has Kai ever done anything that made you question his sanity?

Your friend, sunnyonminecraft  
P.S have Cole and Jay stopped fighting? If they haven't, don't worry. I'll straighten them out.

**Yes! The funniest thing he's ever done was when we were kids, he used to juggle hammers and sometimes they would fall and smash his feet! It was hilarious, but I couldn't help thinking that he was crazy to juggle hammers in the very first place. ~Nya**

**Dear sunnyonminecraft,**

**No they are not fist to face fighting, but every once and a while, they might give each other funny looks, and things like that. Thanks though XD**

**Sincerely, The ninja of color**


	18. ForeverDreamer12

ForeverDreamer12:

Dear Cole,

What happened to your mother? If it's too sensitive, answer this for me instead: what's your favorite song?

Dear Jay,

What was your most succesful invention you ever made?

Dear Kai,

Are you upset that you don't have a girlfriend?

Dear Zane,

Have you ever kissed Pixal? (Or wanted to?) Don't lie to me about this one :P

Dear Lloyd,

Do you like My Little Pony?

Dear Sensei,

Tea.

**I'm sorry, but I don't really want to talk about it... **

**I'm gonna have to say...umm...Second Chance by Shinedown **

**~Cole**

* * *

**That would be the invention that is the least dangerous, which is a blanket that can keep you cool on warm nights. I don't have a name for it though, so I'll give you the honours of naming it.**

**~Jay**

* * *

**Maybe...maybe not...**

**~Kai**

* * *

**No, I have never had such experience with Pixal.**

**~Zane**

* * *

***eyes widen* WHO TOLD YOU?!**

**~Lloyd**

* * *

**...**

**~Sensei Wu**

* * *

**That's it for today guys! I'm signing off for the night. If you have any more questions, that you would like to be answered faster, you can actually e-mail me at imawinner9AH9 **

**See you l8er! ~The ninja of color**


	19. Randomfangirl2 3

Randomfangirl2:

Dear cole, from 2011 and half of 2012 I was ok to watch your show on volume but when I watch the royal blacksmiths about you it made me feel like this connection until in July when you guys are back on tv I stopped listen to you and your brothers voice cause I'm very shy and embaresed sincerely, randomfangirl2

**Umm, thanks? ~Cole**


	20. wizard101

wizard101:

Dear Jay,  
You're mom told me you had a sleep walking problem. Is that true?  
From, Wizard101

**UGH! I don't understand why she keeps giving away my info...Not cool...**

**~Jay**


	21. NoUserNameYet

NoUserNameYet:

Dear People I Have Questions For,  
Everyone: WHY DON'T YOU USE THE FRAGGIN' TENCHO BLADES TO REPROGRAM THE FLIPPEN NINDROIDS?!  
Zane:Are you worried the Overlord might give you a corruption virus that forces you to switch sides? Also, do you think of the Nindroids as:  
A) Enimies that must be defeated.  
B) Robots that are only doing what they are programmed to do.  
C) Misunderstood little brothers.  
D) other  
Nya:What happened to Jole the Robot?  
Kai: Y U B STEALIN' ZANE' S SEASON?  
Lloyd: Does My Little Pony exist in your universe? If so, who's your favorite pony/episode? (Actually, this one applies to everyone)  
Cole Jay: please brush your teeth.  
Overlord Pythor(if your reachable): How awkward was it to dye Sensei' s beard while he was unconscious?  
Thank you for(if) answering my long-winded letter!  
-NoUserNameYet

* * *

**Everyone: Hey, it's not as easy as you think. **

* * *

**Zane: I find no reason to worry over such an idea.**

** My answer is a mix between A and B. They are robots that are doing what they are programmed to do, but they are our enemy and must be defeated.**

* * *

**Nya: *sigh* It didn't work out at all...**

* * *

**Kai: I don't even know what you're talking about...**

* * *

**Lloyd: AGGGGG! Why do people just assume that I like My little pony!? But since you asked, I like Rainbow Dash, and my favorite episode is Green isn't your color. Episode 20.**

* * *

**Cole &amp; Jay: Hmph!**

* * *

**Overlord &amp; Pythor: HA! Awkward? It was hilarious! Absolutely priceless!**

* * *

**Thanks for all of the questions guys! ~ The ninja of color **


	22. Message for the viewers

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the questions, and comments! We enjoy answering your long awaited questions, but things are getting tight at home. We may not be able to answer every question you throw at us because of time. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we will only be able to answer about 7-9 questions a day. Once again, really really sorry. **

**~The ninja**


	23. Adurnaninjaofdarkwater

**Hey Peeps! I'm back for more questions! Sorry for leaving in the first place, but I've been having some...issues.**

**Everything is okay now though and Q&amp;A is back online! So we'll start back with the most recent question here.**

Adurnaninjaofdarkwater- Nya: why don't you punch Cole and jay in the face and say "screw you both I'm going to go kick some nindroid butt" it's what I would do

-adurna

**Dear Adurna,**

**I can totally see where you're going with that, and I'll take that to mind when it's time to make a decision ;) ~Nya**


	24. Breana (Guest)

**Wow! Lots of questions! XD**

Breana: Dear Cole &amp; Jay  
Why are you two fighting over Nya anyway ? She's not a prise to be won you know plus ever thought about asking her who she wants to be with

Love,

Breana

**Cole &amp; Jay: Thanks Breana! We understand...**

**Jay: No, I understand. You just can't accept that Nya likes me more than you...**

**Cole: Shut up motor mouth...Anyways! Thanks for writing in and we'll think about your suggestion :) **


	25. Kindness to everyone and thing

To Pythor,  
WHY ARE YOU BRITHISH?!  
To Kai,  
I think you are the best ninja! You're cute, funny and you are so protective. Would you ever go on a date with me?  
To Lloyd,  
Hey don't feel bad about being a brony. My Gym teacher is one and he's a dude. And bronies are a power force.  
To all of ninjago,  
I AM GARMADON'S DAUGHTER!

**Pythor isn't available to tell you in person, but he said to ask his parents and then get back to him later.**

**Kai: Thank you for the compliments :) Maybe you'd like to go out to lunch sometime ;)**

**Lloyd: Thanks for the support. It really helps to know that I'm not alone.**

**Me: O_O**

**Lloyd: I HAVE A SISTER?!**


	26. Guest

From: Guest

:NAME YOUR FALCON, Courage.

**That sounds like a very nice name and I thank for the idea, but my falcon already has a name.**

**So sorry,**

**Zane**


	27. IAmGamingGurl101

IAmGamingGurl101: For all the ninja, what are you gonna do now that the Overlord is gone for good? (Ep. 34) PS, how do you cope with Zane's sacrifice? (If it's too personal, you don't have to answer it) Thanks!

**Kai: That is a very good question. **

**There is always evil lurking around. I don't think the overlord will be the last villain we'll see.**

**Me: Honestly it's not at bad and as sad as you might think it is, but it's not. We still see him all the time at Borg Industries. That's how I can get your questions to him. Of course we miss his presence, but I'm sure we will find a way to get him back somehow.**


	28. NinjagoninjaKXGIRL

Dear Sensei Wu,  
Are you sometimes jealous of Garmadon because he has a wife and that he's older?

Dear Garmadon,  
Do you feel as if your brother is jealous of you?

Dear Cole,  
I kind of have feelings for you, so uh...well, this is awkward...I shouldn't have asked since your down with the whole, love triangle thing, sorry *blush*

Dear Jay,  
Why the f*** do you feel you have to impress Nya, I can understand why you're trying so hard but if she were nice enough she'd be able to accept you for who you are and what you are despite your origins.

Dear Zane,  
How does it feel being in the Master Computer in Borg Tower? Being able to control the entire unit system, doesn't that kind of feel like having extra limbs?

Dear Kai,  
You might be getting a girl in the new season, one can only hope

Dear Lloyd,  
You too might get a girl in the new season...one can only wish

Dear Nya,  
It must be tough having two love interests...at least you don't have more than that

Dear P.I.X.A.L,  
How do you feel about knowing about GlacierShipping, Zane's fangirls, and OC's meant to become Zane's wife/girlfriend?

Dear Overlord,  
F*** YOU F****** DAMN YOU YOU STUPID MOTHER F***** YOU KILLED ZANE YOU KILLED HIM YOU SON OF A B****

Ok I'm done

Dear Pythor,  
Your albino. Do you enjoy it or hate it? In that case, do you miss your purple color? Also, f*** you.

Dear Cyrus,  
How did it feel being put under the influence of the F****** EVIL LORD, was it painful enough having robotic parts or did you not feel a thing due to your enslavement?

That's all I have for you guys, good day to all of you ninja and f*** you villains.

Best wishes,  
A.S.

(Know that I'm not expressing my anger to you only to the villains, if you thought I was being rude directly to you I sincerely apologize for my temper. Have a good day, and keep up the good work )

**Sensei Wu: I will be honest with you and say yes. I do feel a bit jealous every once and a while, but that doesn't keep us apart.**

**Sensei Garmadon: He told me how he feels. We tell eachother eveything.**

**Cole: It's okay...*blushes* This isn't very normal for me at all...**

**Jay: Okay, first of all, the only reason I'm trying so hard is because that bucket head, Cole, is after her too. I just...I just don't want lose her. ESPECIALLY OVER COLE!**

**Zane: I suppose it does...It definitely feels different with all of the codes around me. It's nothing like how it was before.**

**Kai: Hehe...I hope so too ;)**

**Lloyd: I wish too...**

**Nya: Oh yes. It is very hard. Any advice for me? I'll take anything at this point.**

**PIXAL: It makes me feel like I am nothing to him. However, I spoke to him recently about it and he said to me that they were only stories made by fans and that we would always be together.**

**The Overlord is unavailable at this time**

**Pythor is unavailable at this time**

**Cyrus: It didn't hurt as much, but when I was under control, I remember wanting to move but couldn't, due to the enslavement of course.**

**Me: Thanks for so many questions guys! Makes me feel special for some weird reason...**


	29. IAmGamingGurl101 2

Lloyd, I kinda, sorta...have a...crush..on you. w And another thing, how did you fare while being chased by the Overlord and the Nindroids all the time? Thanks!

**Lloyd: A crush huh? ;) Cool. I'm sure we'll get along fine. **

**I fare fine actually. Not saying that it's easy, but I don't think it's anything to freak out about. Especially when I have my brothers to have my back, It's fine.**

**P.S: I'm free on Friday afternoon if you wanna check me out ;) ;) ;)**

**Just Kidding, don't worry.**


	30. JustAGuest11

JustAGuest11:

Kai  
If u were gay, which ninja would u date?!(DONT HESITATE!) XD  
Jay  
What would u do if Nya died?!Why did u fall I love with Nya?  
Zane  
Why were u shy and dumbstruck when u first saw Pixal?( btw that scene was HILARIOUS!)  
Cole  
Why did u have a sudden interest in Nya? Before u didn't like her.  
Nya  
Why did u have a sudden interest in Cole?  
Pixal  
What made u love Zane? Did u ever felt lonely, before the ninja came?  
Lloyd  
OMG OMG DUDE WHICH IS UR FAV PONY FROM MY LITTLE PONY?!

**Kai: Woah! Hehe...I really don't want to go there if you don't mind...*blushes***

**Jay: O_O man...if Nya died I don't even know what I'd do with myself**

**Zane: If I am to be completely honest with you, when I first saw her I felt a connection. Like I wasn't the only one out there. Sounds weird right?**

**Cole: That's only because I never ****showed**** how I felt. Now that it's kind of out there, I guess I have the freedom to actually express myself.**

**Nya: *sigh* don't take offence to this, but I really don't like answering these kind of questions. It's kind of embarrassing saying that It was because of a machine that all of this is happening between the boys and me...**

**Pixal: No, not at all. Cyrus Borg has been with me long before the ninja arrived. But, when the ninja did come and I saw Zane, I had no feelings for him until days later.**

**Lloyd: I don't know about you, but I seriously like Rainbow Dash :3 What about you? XD **


	31. KaiRulesSuckers

KaiRulesSuckers:

Okay a bunch of questions, here we go. First off I just wanna say that Kai, I think u should have more fans because I don't think people really get u, in my opinion u r like the string that holds the team 2gether because u always seem 2 know what 2 say 2 lift people up when times get tough and u never give up. "A ninja never quits" right? ;) Next Q: Kai do u agree that your the best ninja in the team? Q: Kai do u think that fire is the most destructive element? (The sun is made of fire and it is bigger than the earth) Q: Kai did u realize how cool u looked in the X-1 ninja charger? ;D Q: Kai, this isn't a question but I just wanted 2 say that u have awesome hair. Q: Kai do u realize your attempt at flirting sucked in "Codename Arcturus"? Q: Kai would u say your close with sensei Wu as a student? :) Q: Kai, does it feel weird that u and Garmadon used 2 b like arch enemies and now he's good and u guys r on the same team now? Q: Last 1 4 Kai. Am I wrong 2 think u and Lloyd r close in an older brother, younger brother kind of way after all u 2 have been through? :) et: saving him at the Fire temple and realizing he was the green ninja, protecting him from the pirates when he tried 2 help and fight, protecting him from Nya and telling him that he was the only green ninja and that this was his fight etc etc. Q: Nya why do u start having feelings 4 Cole just because a machine told u 2? It's not like u ever noticed him b4 and felt any kind of interest. Q: Jay if she is gonna string u along like this u need 2 have some dignity 4 yourself and tell her "I'm outta here let me know when u stop feeling sorry 4 yourself and make a choice." Q: Lloyd do u find it weird that in season 2 your mom and your uncle/sensei were crushing on each other or did u even notice? /:-) Q: Zane did u know that within 2 years u slowly made your way 2 being my 4th fav ninja 2 my 2nd? :)

**Sup?!**

**Okay first off, let me just say that I love your username ;)**

**and thanks for all of those compliments! I try to keep my hair lookin' good. I (personally) think I'm the best, but that's just me pride talking to me. We are all close to Sensei Wu. He's been like a dad to all of us since this whole thing started.**

**It is kind of awkward getting used to the "good Garmadon" but It's cool that he's on our side now.**

**And Lloyd and I are close. Like brothers of course, but then again, we are all really close like brothers. **

**Thanks 4 the questions,**

**~Kai**

**It's hard to explain really...I guess that I really haven't noticed him before, but when the machine told me we were meant for eachother, I began paying more attention.**

**~ Nya**

**Well, gee it's not as easy as you think. Especially when Nya and I have been through so much. It's hard to let go of someone you love...**

**~Jay**

**I noticed they were crushing a little bit. But I wasn't completely sure so I didn't mention it and tried to ignore it really.**

**~Lloyd**

**I'm glad to at least be on anyone's list of favorites. I hope that as the season goes on I'll one day make it to your 1st favorite :)**

**~Zane**

**Hey there! Who's excited for the new season?! I know that I am! **

**Keep those questions coming! **


End file.
